


[Тексты G-PG13] 1 сент. 1985

by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ocean Liners, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Summary: просто дата в заметках у исследователя.
Collections: WTF Ocean Liners 2021





	[Тексты G-PG13] 1 сент. 1985

**Author's Note:**

> — Последний сигнал отправлен за секунды до отключения электричества на судне. Значит, через две минуты «Титаник» скроется под водой.

— Здесь координаты последнего зафиксированного сигнала с корабля. — Боб прикрепил листок бумаги с написанными от руки цифрами поверх карты, испещренной разноцветными пометками. — Принято «Маунт Тампль». В 2 часа 17 минут пятнадцатого апреля.  
Стю Харрис сделал еще одну надпись на большой карте и сверился по журналу «Кнорра».  
— Последний сигнал отправлен за секунды до отключения электричества на судне. Значит, через две минуты «Титаник» скроется под водой.

Устрашающего вида операционная карта посередине стола в рубке управления, залепленная стикерами и фотографиями, покрытаянадписями, создавала полное ощущение офиса детектива, расследующего аферу мирового масштаба. Бумажки с метками времени и координат были размещены на карте в строгом порядке:

2.08...накал электрических ламп ослаб, свет потускнел и стал красным.

2.15...разрушены три дымовые трубы из четырех.

2.17...последний сигнал бедствия, принятый кораблями поблизости

2.18...капитанский мостик затоплен полностью, вода покрывает больше половины шлюпочной палубы.

2.19...уклон палубы составляет около 60 градусов.

И вот, если судить по рассчитанным координатам, они на месте. Проклятье! Дно безупречно ровное, покрыто илом, подводный аппарат снимает редких рыбешек, вероятно, заинтересовавших бы Нашионал Джеографик, но команда «Кнорра» здесь не за этим!..

— Если начнется, немедленно трави наверх, не жди особого распоряжения. — Баллард не скрывал разочарования: ещё один день, с таким трудом выторгованный, пропал впустую. — Доброй ночи!

Харрис собрался было выключить радио, но Боб остановил его, давая понять, что сразу засыпать не намерен.

Все трое вахтенных исследователей клевали носами: перевалило за полночь. «Арго» осталось пройти совсем немного — его должны были поднять на поверхность до шторма, неумолимо надвигающегося на исследовательское судно.

Подводный аппарат глубоко под ними двигался бесшумно, проплывая над вязким илом, метр за метром. В рубке управления мерцали экраны. Медленно тянулись минуты. Ждали шторма.

— Что будем делать, чтобы не уснуть?

Поперечная полоса прошла по экрану слева от Стю Харриса. Никто, может быть, и не обратил бы внимания, но...

— Там что-то есть, — прошептал Стю, переключая камеру «Арго» с передней на нижнюю.

Изображение тут же изменилось: под наносами ила проглядывали тут и там пока неопознаваемые, с трудом различимые формы. Рукотворные предметы, перемешанные в хаосе давней катастрофы.

На долю секунды люди замерли, оглушенные ужасом и восторгом одновременно. Но это было всего лишь затишье перед бурей: вооруженные картами, иллюстрациями и чертежами, все трое бросились к мониторам, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали.

Не отрывая взгляда от мониторов, Билл Лэнг сделал на листке с координатами «Титаника» пометку, ставшую последней в длинном ряду:

00.48, 1 сен., 1985


End file.
